


Just Say Yes

by mariadelshad



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealous Aomine Daiki, aokise is endgame, midorima/takao - mentioned, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelshad/pseuds/mariadelshad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise leaves to pursue a modeling contract for a year and Aomine wants him back more than he ever thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just say you'll miss me

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually reads and wants more then I will definitely write the final part so please comment and tell me what you think! :D

"You know," Kise says, standing over Aomine's relaxed figure. "I'm going to be gone for a while"

"mmm, I heard" Kise got an irrefutable modeling contract with a big company and he's gone for a year. That's all Aomine needs to know. He doesn't want to know why Kise is here or what he's waiting to hear.

"Aren't you, like" Uncharacteristically, Kise trips over his words. "You know" He precariously skids around everything he really wants to say, vaguely touching upon the questions that he hopes Aomine will answer without him directly asking.

Aomine doesn't comply with Kise's unspoken wishes. He doesn't even open his eyes from where he lays on the school rooftop and yet he's pretty damn sure that if he did then he would be noticing how Kise nervously hides his hand in his jean pockets. "Aren't you going to miss me?"

"Considering the fact that I can't wait for you to go" The tanned boy replies too quickly "No, I'm not going to miss you"

Kise just stands there, exhausting the hope that Aomine will take his words back. He waits long enough for his heartbeat to both soar up and pipe down once more, long enough for his eyes to well up and for him to gain enough strength to push the tears back.

Aomine doesn't take his words back.

"So mean, Aominecchi" Kise sounds stern. He isn't lengthening his words out, his voice sounds uncontrollably wavered and strained. His typically purposeful high pitch isn't one that he uses as he speaks and Aomine is more than certain that he doesn't want to open his eyes to witness a brokenhearted Kise. He has seen that version of Kise too often.

He has been the reason for that version of Kise too often.

"Well" Kise uncomfortably says after a beat of silence, followed by an audible sigh "I'll see you around, I guess"

Aomine doesn't reply with any sort of a goodbye, doesn't even watch Kise walk away.

He lays unmoving in his place like he didn't just practically feel his heart shatter from behind his ribs.

...

When each member of the generation of miracles found their own route after leaving Junior High Aomine was quite certain that their paths were likely not to cross again. That was one of the predictions he doesn't mind admitting to being incorrect.

It didn't surprise him to find that he was playing matches against his former team mates, what did shock him was that they actually spent time together after the winter cup. The only difference is that now their time together didn't consist of clashing egos and growing desires to outshine each other. It's different from when they were in Teiko.

A few hours a week consists of them playing basketball, eating greasy food at a takeaway our lounging at one of their houses.

It started from Kuroko's birthday and kind of escalated from there. Sometimes Kuroko will bring his teammates and Takao is practically attached to Midorima's hip but it's mostly just them.

Aomine wouldn't go as far as saying that playing basketball with them is fun. Well, at least, he wouldn't say it out loud. But Bakagami cooks sometimes and it's always entertaining to tease the living hell out of Midorima for his 'friendship' with Takao. "I should have known seeing you people is a bad idea" Midorima always says, pushing his glasses further back on the bridge of his nose, clutching his latest talisman of good luck. That is usually followed by a threat to never come to one of their gatherings again, even though he always manages to find his way back every week.

It's nice to have everyone back together.

But there's always the sense that there's a missing piece. Aomine notices the empty seat, he notices the lack of screeching girls being ignored and the unavoidable presence of someone that annoys the living hell out of him. Not that Kagami doesn't annoy him into oblivion, but Kagami doesn't call him Aominecchi and doesn't look and listen to him like he built heaven with his bare hands.

No one but Kise ever did.

Aomine practically itches to know how Kise is doing but his former team mates don't talk about it and Aomine doesn't ask.

He wouldn't want them to get some ridiculous idea. It's not like he wants Kise there or anything. At least, that's he tells himself.

\------

He volunteers at a local youth centre, teaching younger kids to play basketball, and pretends not to be offended when he finds out that his former teammates made a bet to see how long he would last before he loses his patience and gets told that he's not cut out for the job as a result.

His friends end up eating their own words as he proves them wrong.

He surprises even himself when he realizes just how much he actually enjoys going there, to the point where he looks forward to īt.

It's a later afternoon at the youth club when Aomine has a foot up on one of the benches, bent over to where he ties his laces. There's the tapping of feet waddling towards him and he doesn't even need to turn around to know who it is.

"It's time to go home now, Koyo" Koyo is one of the more determined kids, the type that probably cuddles his basketball as his mother tucks him into bed.

"Can we practice some more, please?" He politely asks in a small voice, one the that Aomine almost gives into until he realizes that the kids mother would probably go into several cardiac arrests if her son didn't get home soon.

Aomine swaps his foot to lace his other shoe, a small scoff nearly making it past his lips. "We've already done half an hour extra practice, you have to get home or your mum will get worried" He explains, looping his laces over.

"But I want to practice. I want to be so good that one day I could beat even you, Aominecchi" Aomine falls still, laces dropping from between his fingers. In that moment he understands the exact meaning of nostalgia, hitting him so hard that he has to swallow down the growing ball in his throat.

Aomine intakes a deep breath, drops his leg off of the bench and turns around. He is greeted by big brown eyes and a wide smile that shows off the gap between the kids teeth where his tooth must have fallen. He reaches a careful hand over and scruffs the kid's black hair.

"You will be, Koyo" He promises "You will be"  
....

It's a magazine that sits atop one of the shelves of a local store one late afternoon that causes him to double take at it. He reaches out by instinct, grabbing the magazine and tugging it down. Aomine has to restrict himself from creasing his thumb over the blonde sweep of hair that covers the front page, tracing the lines he lost his chance to touch in person. It's Kise and he's sporting a big smile and clothes that aren't far too big for him for once. The tanned boy knows that there's no denying that Kise looks rather handsome in this picture, but then again Kise was always rather handsome.

 _'Exclusive!: an interview with Japan's hottest up and coming model, Kise Ryouta, on page 6!'_ is plastered next to his face.

Aomine purchases a magazine that isn't porn for the first time in his life that afternoon.

_'Kise Ryouta laughed and told Star magazine that he wishes he'd prepared for the winter when he was asked if there was anything that was not as expected when he began his modeling here. Kise's funny personality shone through as he told us that he would love nothing more than to have some warm gloves right now.'_

Aomine lays back in his bed and smiles, knowing too well that Kise is such an idiot that he was probably not joking at all. Kise left in the summer and probably thought about that moment only, not remembering the winter months that follow. That's just typical Kise. But then again they don't know him, not like Aomine does.

Aomine tucks the magazine beneath his pillow faster than the speed of light when his little sister prances in without a knock and demands that he plays video games with her.

....

Christmas comes along and Kise doesn't visit, his parent's take a few weeks off to go see him instead. Aomine feels like the world's biggest creep watching them as they stuff their suitcases into the boot of their car but he convinces himself that he just so happens to have seen them while walking past their house. He tells himself that it has nothing to do with the fact that he actually bought that idiot, Kise, a Christmas present but had no idea where to send it to. And by God does his stubborn little head stop him from calling Kise and actually finding out!

But then again Kise's parents would probably tell their son who it was that asked for them to deliver the present. Aomine closes his eyes, huffs out a deep breath and walks away from the house, dropping the gift-wrapped pair of fluffy, blue gloves into the closest bin.

...

Winter's cold weather gradually fades away making way for spring to shine in its place. Japan's infamous spring blossom trees make an appearance but Kise doesn't. Spring turns to summer before Aomine stops checking his phone for the call he's sure he'll never get.  
...

Aomine has his basketball tucked in beneath his forearm as he walks home from the youth club on one of the summer's sunniest days. And that is when he hears it again.

Kise's voice.


	2. Destiny and Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I said there would be two chapters but I decided to make it three... I want the last one to be long and happy and to make up for the shit I've put the two of them through in the first two chapters. Bare with me :)

People believe in fate. They believe that everything happens for a reason and the reason will reveal itself in time.

Aomine isn’t one of those people.

There’s no such a thing as destiny, there’s only reality and reality is staring him in the face. All smiles and bright caramel eyes, laughter echoing in the air like it always does. Reality is punching him in the gut, striking him forcefully as it demands for him to watch Kise latch himself onto someone else’s side.

He’s among the crowd, giggling at whatever the guy with him is saying, almost walking past Aomine without even noticing his presence. Opposite to the way that he always used to notice Aomine as though he had a personal spotlight pointing him out from everyone else.

“Kise” Aomine calls, not particularly sure why until the name has past his lips and it’s too late to take it back. A part of him almost hopes that his eyes are deceiving him, that this isn’t Kise playfully poking someone else’s cheek. He mentally prays that this is some stranger and his head is just messing with him.

But the blonde stops and looks up at the sound of Aomine’s voice, features bright and cheerful. Aomine was half expecting Kise to spin around and punch him square in the face the moment he lay his eyes on him, to walk away and ignore him for the rest of his life. But as always he is full of surprises, instead smiling at his former teammate as warmly ever.

“Aominecchi,” He says, surprised. His brows rise like he truly can’t believe that Aomine is actually there. “Hi” He doesn’t appear different from before, other than the black rimmed glasses that frames his eyes and the new style of pushed back hair he sports. What is different about him, however, is the person he holds onto. Their careless intimacy alighting uncomfortable fires behind Aomine’s ribs.

 “Aominecchi?” The stranger asks “As in your teammate, Aominecchi, in the generation of miracles?” The stranger releases his grip from where he holds Kise and outstretches his palm. It takes Aomine a moment before he realizes that he wants to shake his hand. “I’m Eiji” And if Aomine thought that the way that the smile Kise presented to him was beautiful then he’d seen nothing. Kise watches the guy, or Eiji, like he is the one that provides the world with light. Like he _is_ the world’s light.

Aomine is hesitant, but Kise turns towards him as he bites the inside of his cheek as he watches him with big eyes and Aomine doesn’t think he can bare the idea of disappointing Kise again. He takes the guys hand in his own and shakes it, perhaps squeezing a little tighter than necessary.

“Wow,” Eiji chuckles “That’s one hell of a grip” His perfect teeth are put on display, along with his perfect brown hair and bright, blue eyes. He’s the type that you see on billboards and fail again and again at finding a flaw on. Aomine thinks that a punch to the face would probably make him more interesting, a black eye would go well with his smooth, olive skin.

Eiji’s hand moves around Kise’s waist as soon as Aomine releases his grip. It’s only natural to wonder how it feels to hold Kise in the same manner. Not that this is the first time he has thought about it, but suddenly it doesn’t fill his stomach with an uncontrollable amount of warmness. It fills his blood with unbearable anger.

“You know,” Eiji says “I watched some of your old recordings, back from you guys were still in the generation of miracles.” Aomine becomes somewhat invisible to Kise, like he isn’t even there. Like the only person present amount the hordes of people they stand amongst is the one he holds onto. Aomine thinks he might hurl a little. “You guys are amazing! Your technique is so unique. And Kise, oh man. He replicates his perfect copy so well, you know? It’s like he’s-”

“Yeah” Aomine knows. Aomine doesn’t need someone else to describe all the things he used to admire in person. He knows exactly how Kise mirrors every move, how his careful eyes observe and his well-trained body moves fluidly across the basketball court. He knows it too well by now, has replayed it too many times in his head not to. He has spent too many endless nights missing it not to. “I know”

“We were just about to go get some food from Maji Burgers” Kise interrupts “You can join us if you want, Aominecchi”

“No” Is Aomine’s quick reply. He doesn’t need to think about it or consider it, he knows too well that he’s not able to tolerate what he’s seeing for another moment. Staying with them for lunch would be a whole new level of torture.

Kise chuckles, though it comes out feeble and unconvincing this time. “Always so quick to say no, Aominechii” He sounds disheartened yet somewhat expecting.

And in that moment Aomine knows that if there is anything that convinces him of the idea of destiny and fate then it’s the inevitable truth that Aomine will always disappoint Kise, even if he doesn’t mean to. Aomine wants to step forward and say that he’s sorry, that he’s shit at handling his words and he doesn’t know what to do about his feelings. But as Kise leans into his boyfriend’s touch Aomine realizes that it is far too late for that. That if fate and destiny determine the world then he is doomed for eternity, that he will always be the cause of the loss of Kise’s natural smiles.

“Well, maybe we can catch up another time” Kise quickly recovers, shaking off the tense air around them.

Aomine nods once, failing to find the courage to voice out another lie to Kise and tell him that he wants to see him around with his new boyfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think. Honestly, you have no idea how much comments help. Whether they are praises or criticisms they are absolutely welcome!


End file.
